La Etapa de Aceptación de Harry Potter
by Caribelleih
Summary: Última parte de la trilogía de 'La Etapa de Rebeldía de Draco Malfoy'. Draco no soporta la negación de Potter por ser un Homosexual, y el hecho de querer siempre estar en su habitación, aún cuando se la pasen follando. H/D. SLASH.


**Título**: La Etapa de Aceptación de Harry Potter.

**Autora**: Caribelleih.

**Beta**: a_lunatica.

**Personajes**: Harry/Draco.

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y demás lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Excitación por las perforaciones y los tatuajes, rebeldía, algo de fluff, celos...

**Resumen**: Última parte de la trilogía de La Etapa de Rebeldía de Draco Malfoy. Draco no soporta la negación de Potter por ser un Homosexual y el hecho de querer siempre estar en su habitación, aunque se la pasen follando.

**Palabras**: 9.815.

**Nota**: Parte tres y última de la trilogía de las etapas. La había escrito hace como una semana, pero por exámenes y falta de título no había podido postearlo^^. Espero que les haya gustado aún cuando me atrasé y gracias a todas que leyeron hasta aquí y me han comentado.

* * *

Una de las cosas que Draco aprendió rápidamente en esa especie de relación de "yo-me-mantengo-escondido-mientras-tú-pretendes-que-eres-heterosexual-aún-cuando-todo-el-mundo-sabe-lo-contrario" que tenían, fue que Harry Potter asimilaba con una sorprendente velocidad todo lo que se le enseñaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que era por su carrera de héroe —seguro era una condición genética—, e indudablemente ese dato debía de estar escrito en su currículum, justo al lado del de salvar vidas.

Era por esa habilidad que Potter había aprendido a besar como… Joder, bueno, era la razón por la cual Potter ahora besaba maravillosamente. Sus besos se habían vuelto _casi_ irresistibles para Draco, eran extraordinarios, podía besar de una manera completamente fuera de este mundo, y conseguía que Draco se olvidara de todo —de _todo_, en esto no exageraba— y sus dedos se doblaran y tuviera ganas de follar ya y ya, porque no podía soportar que estuvieran tan separados…

Eran la razón por la cual Draco no podía pasar un día sin ver a Potter y tocarlo, eran la _única_ razón.

Lo bueno —o malo, dependía de por dónde lo mirara— era que no sólo fue el arte del morreo lo que Harry aprendió con rapidez; si los primeros días el sexo había sido magnifico, ahora ya no tenía palabras para describirlo. Potter tenía una forma tan fluida de moverse mientras lo hacían, casi siempre —o algunas veces— sólo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y eso calentaba a Draco demasiado, porque el sexo con él era natural, Harry no intentaba ser más experimentado de lo que era, o no intentaba someterlo a sus gustos... si no que daba tanto como recibía.

Y su lengua… Harry le había puesto bastante práctica a su lengua —seguro con los espaguetis, o con la boca de Draco—, porque hacía tantas cosas estupendas en su cuerpo con ella que debían de ser ilegales en más de un país.

A Draco también le sorprendió lo rápido con lo que Potter se deshizo de su pudor en las actividades sexuales que compartían. Al comienzo de esa relación, Harry siempre aceptó todo lo que Draco sugirió, pero con cierta timidez que, aunque a veces era linda, a Draco le hubiese gustado cambiarla por más empuje. Ahora en cambio —aún cuando seguía sonrojándose— el brillo en sus ojos, que indicaba cuán entusiasmado se encontraba, le revelaba a Draco que pronto el mismo Harry comenzaría a querer cumplir sus propias fantasías.

Lo realmente extraño del asunto —lo que le daba más miedo que pensar en la necesidad que tenía al querer ver a Harry todo el tiempo— era que Draco quería hacerlas, quería cumplirlas, quería hacer cualquier cosa que Potter le dijera, y eso no era jodidamente nada normal.

Draco Malfoy era una persona egoísta, lo era hasta en el sexo. ¿Follaba como nadie? Sí, pero a sus términos, el decidía qué quería, cómo lo quería, dónde lo quería. Nadie más tenía el voto de eso, ni siquiera su compañero de esa noche. Él decidía hasta dónde llegar, qué hacer, cuánto dar… ¿Quería follar en el baño de un restaurante a plena luz del día con personas afuera? Lo conseguía, porque Draco Malfoy era sexy y sólo un imbécil —o un ciego— podría negársele.

Draco Malfoy ofrecía sexo, pero sólo cumplía las fantasías de alguien cuando le beneficiaban, cuando se sentía humilde, cuando él también las quería.

Con Potter… Con Potter esa regla no tenía validez.

Draco se había encontrado —a _él_, a la persona más egoísta que conocía— haciendo cosas que realmente no tenía tantas ganas de hacer, sólo por complacer a Harry. Como quedarse en su habitación todo el día, follando o hablando… Él quería salir, quería ir a cenar con Potter —otro pensamiento terrorífico, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cuando se trataba de Harry— y pasar al menos unas horas afuera.

En cambio, Potter siempre quería estar en su habitación; escondido. Le hacía pensar a Draco que también quería encerrarlo con él, metidos en el armario, los dos juntos.

Draco Malfoy nunca se iba a esconder porque le gustaba que le dieran por el culo, ¿qué demonios había de vergonzoso en gustarte las personas del mismo sexo? El no tenía la culpa de que las mujeres fueran tan… no gustables.

Y como Potter quería esconderse, pero también quería follar, ahora los dos se ocultaban en la habitación de la casa que compartía con la comadreja, insistiendo que así nadie se daría cuenta — porque Harry hechizaba la habitación y la puerta, y no se sabría lo que pasaba allí adentro. Draco pensaba que era altamente estúpido por parte de Harry creer eso, ya que casi todo el día se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto sin salir ni siquiera a hablar con sus compinches, y sólo un idiota se creería que no estaba haciendo nada en ella…

Pero bueno, se trataba de Weasley, era muy posible que no pensara nada en absoluto y se creyese las boberías que le decía Harry, y también era muy probable que Harry…

Draco jadeó cuando las manos de Potter masajearon ese lugar especial en su espalda —que se sentía resentido por el sexo sin descanso de las últimas semanas —y fue sacado de sus pensamientos con algo de violencia.

—¿Justo aquí? —preguntó Harry acomodándose mejor sobre él para tener más espacio en el cual maniobrar, masajeando de nuevo.

Draco asintió porque sabía que si abría la boca, de ella sólo iba a salir un gemido.

—Intenta relajarte —le dijo Harry con esa voz suave que ponía luego de que ambos terminaran de correrse y que lograba calmarlo. Potter era tan diferente a todos sus antiguos amantes que aún seguía sorprendiéndose—, estás más tenso que las cuerdas de una guitarra.

—Potter, guarda esas metáforas para tus otras conquistas… En especial aquellas que sean mujeres —respondió algo agitado y sin respiración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo más gemidos.

—Já, já. Muy gracioso, Draco —dijo Harry moviéndose de nuevo y ¿qué diablo estaba intentando hacer bajando así sus manos? Sus nalgas no necesitaban _más_ masajes—, y no sé realmente de qué conquistas me hablas…

—Exacto, eso debería decirte algo —replicó molesto con él mismo por no apartarse de Harry. ¿Por qué su carne tenía que ser tan débil? Necesitaba a Potter de una manera bastante aterradora, como si nunca pudiera ser suficiente—. Como el hecho de que eres más gay que Jean Paul Gaultier.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Potter desconcertado, Draco lo ignoró—, y cómo sea, sabes que soy bisexual.

—Claro —comentó Draco con un sabor amargo en la boca. Al menos ahora no seguía con lo de ser heterosexual—, con todas las novias que has tenido y la cantidad de —jadeó cuando Potter le separó las piernas, el muy bastardo—… de sexo que has tenido con ellas, es increíble que no me hubiese dado cuenta.

—Cállate —fue la respuesta de Potter, levantando con sus manos aceitadas las caderas de Draco para que éste se apoyara en sus rodillas—. Y tú no deberías de hablar sobre quién es más gay, Draco. Cualquiera que te ve por la calle con los ojos pintados lo sabría…

—Es lápiz de ojos, Potter —soltó Draco, ladeando la cabeza para poder verlo—, y sí, se dan cuenta y los hombres listos, y _gay_, me ven cuando camino frente a ellos como si fuera un caramelo, ¿y qué? No voy a esconder mi sexualidad por el pudor de unas cuantas viejas y la discriminación de los muggles…

—Draco…

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, que tú seas un pequeño cobarde no significa que el resto de nosotros lo sea —le sonrió con lástima—. Pero no te preocupes, Harry; todo el mundo ya sabes que eres gay. Salió en el _Profeta_, lo sabes.

—El _Profeta_ sólo dice estupideces y mentiras —gruñó Harry, bajando la cabeza, comenzando a lamer sus nalgas. Draco siempre se preguntaba cómo es que Potter le tenía tantas ganas aún cuando estaban discutiendo. Tenía una pequeña teoría que explicaba que a Harry le ponían sus peleas, y algunos chupetones en su cuerpo sólo lo confirmaban.

—¿Lo sigues diciendo por… —Draco se interrumpió con un gemido, rindiéndose y escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, dejándose hacer, como siempre, cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera—… por lo que decían de ti en Hogwarts?

—Sí —raspó Potter con voz ronca, separando su lengua un momento de su entrada—. Sabes lo que decía ese estúpido periódico, sólo un idiota confiaría en él.

Draco no pudo replicar porque en ese momento se encontraba algo ocupado arrimando su culo contra Potter para que regresara su lengua a donde era útil, porque para hablar era un necio que no sabía lo que decía.

Sí, Draco se había dado cuenta que a Harry no le importaba mucho lo que dijera el _Profeta_ porque no confiaba en él, en casi nada de lo que decía. Entendía que debía de ser por lo que había pasado en cuarto y quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando habían escrito todas esas cosas sobre Harry, sobre Voldemort y sobre su vida. Joder, hasta Draco había ayudado en eso, y recordaba que hasta él había pensado que los reporteros del mundo mágico eran un chiste…

Lo malo ahora, era que Harry no creía en lo que decía. Le dijeran cualquier cosa que le dijeran en el periódico; que le gustaban más las varitas, que había besado a un Mortífago, que arruinó una perfecta relación con la Weasley… No importaba lo que dijeran, sólo lo arrimaba a un lado, alejándolo de sus pensamientos, no importándole un comino porque creía que no era cierto, como en el pasado.

Y considerando que Potter se encontraba en uno de los peores estados de negación que había visto, era jodidamente comprensible.

Lo que no entendía, era porqué se encontraba aún negando su sexualidad, cuando —actualmente— su lengua se encontraba enterrada en el culo de Draco. Y, la última vez que se había visto en un espejo, Draco había confirmado que no, no tenía ni un hueso femenino en su cuerpo.

Así que Harry debía saber que era homosexual, pero no lo quería admitir en voz alta, porque se haría realidad.

Draco suspiró, tanto por los dientes de Harry como por sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se encontraba aún allí, arrodillado en la cama de Potter, mientras éste le comía el trasero? Podía largarse cuando quisiera, sin tener que pasar por todo eso, sin tener un amante con un grave complejo de armario. Era frustrante y Draco nunca había sido muy paciente.

Cuando Potter le dio la vuelta, sin embargo, Draco supo porqué aún estaba allí. Era por esos ojos, por esa mirada verde dilatada que parecía desnudarlo más que sólo literalmente. Era molesto pensar de esa manera, como un Hufflepuff enamorado o algo, pero era algo que realmente no podía evitar.

Era incómodo, pero a la vez muy natural pensar así. Además, se sentía bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Potter comenzó a besarlo. De nuevo, besar a Harry era siempre algo inesperadamente fantástico y era normal que sus neuronas no dieran para intentar mantener una conversación coherente en su cabeza.

Lo que estaba bien, porque cuando eras besado de esa manera, tenías muchas cosas más interesantes que sentir.

* * *

Draco se enderezó un poco en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Potter y dejando caer la mano sobre su pecho. La piel de Harry estaba húmeda debajo de sus dedos, y podía escuchar y sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Aún algunos estremecimientos lo recorrían… Bueno, los recorrían a ambos, y Draco cerró los ojos.

Sí, por eso era que aún se encontraba con Potter.

—Draco —murmuró Harry doblando un poco el cuello y acariciándose la mejilla con su cabello—, he estado pensando…

—No te lastimes haciéndolo.

—Cállate —le dijo mordiéndole la oreja, y a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío. Potter movió su mano hasta dejarla sobre la suya, entrecruzando sus dedos—. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos… No sé, salir o algo.

La cabeza de Draco se levantó de golpe y vio a Harry con tanta incredulidad que Potter terminó sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

—A lo que me refiero —explicó carraspeando un poco y acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos de la mano de Draco, quien estaba seguro de que Harry hacía eso sin darse cuenta—, es que podríamos ir al Londres Muggle, no… Al principio sin parecer… ya sabes.

—No, realmente no lo sé —aunque sospechaba qué le iba a decir, y apretó la mandíbula. No podía creer que Harry Potter fuera tan cobarde.

Harry lo miró seriamente, antes de suspirar. Sus labios buscaron los de Draco, y éste se molestó porque sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Potter estaba intentando calmarlo, intentando suavizarlo para el golpe que iba a recibir. Lo estaba intentando _manipular_.

—Escucha —dijo desprendiéndose de Harry y sentándose en la cama—, podemos hablar esto otro día.

Diciendo eso, se levantó de la cama y se tocó el mentón, preguntándose dónde diablos había dejado su ropa interior. Tal vez estaba en el baño, así que se dirigió allí.

No tenía ganas de hablar con Harry, no tenía ganas de que le explicara que podían ir a un lugar público con limitaciones, sin tocarse ni besarse, sino como simples conocidos, hombres no homosexuales que nunca han compartido experiencias sexuales. No tenía ganas de escuchar a Potter diciendo eso luego de hacer el amor como lo habían hecho, así que al diablo con Harry.

—¿Hablar otro día? —preguntó Potter y Draco escuchó el tono desconcertado en su voz.

—Sí —respondió desde el baño, colocándose la ropa interior y yendo al lavamanos para mojarse un poco el rostro—, hoy tengo una cita y necesito irme rápido.

Draco pudo escuchar de inmediato cómo Potter se levantaba de la cama a trompicones antes de aparecer por la puerta. Estaba bajo el marco, terminando de colocarse los bóxers, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo. Draco lo miró desde el espejo, recordando un momento parecido hacía tres años.

Desvió la mirada.

—¿Una cita? —croó Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello. Draco se giró y le sonrió, apoyándose en el granito.

—Sí, debes estar consciente de que no me la puedo pasar siempre aquí encerrado contigo, ¿cierto, Harry?

Potter frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato y cruzándose de brazos. Estaba en su pose de amenaza, donde Draco tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía porque Harry era muy volátil.

Lamentablemente, Draco no tenía ganas de ser cuidadoso en ese momento. Estaba cabreado, y que Potter se jodiera.

—¿Por qué sólo me llamas "Harry" cuando estás burlándote o metiéndote conmigo? Es como si estuvieras temeroso de decir mi nombre en otras circunstancias.

Draco sintió que se tragaba un limón.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó de todas formas, enderezándose—. Cuando tienes tu polla en mi culo también te llamo "Harry". Y tú eres el que está metiéndose _en_ mí en esos momentos, ¿o acaso crees que me estoy burlando mientras sucede?

A Harry se le arrugó el rostro como si le hubiesen dado un golpe y Draco formó una mueca desdeñosa. Se apartó el cabello de la frente, pensando que lo mejor era irse pronto porque no tenía ningún interés en seguir esa conversación. Intentó salir del baño pasando a un lado de Potter, pero éste le agarró el brazo con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

Draco no tenía ganas de ser maltratado, así que fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres con cita?

—Oh, vamos, _Harry_ —dijo inocentemente, utilizando a propósito su puto nombre—, hasta alguien como tú debería tener ese conocimiento. Es cuando concuerdas con alguna persona para encontrarte con ella a una hora específica en un lugar específico… Sé que hasta tú las has tenido.

—_Draco_.

—¿_Qué_?

Ambos se miraron, gris contra verde, Draco tenía los ojos enganchados en los de Harry, viendo la tormenta que estaba atravesándolos. Sabía que Potter estaba celoso, pero en ese momento le importaba una mierda, estaba cansado de ceder con él.

—¿A qué te refieres con una cita?; Acaso —Potter tragó saliva y frunció aún más el ceño, apretando más la mano con que agarraba el brazo de Draco— ¿…estás?, ¿te acuestas…? ¿Tienes…? —Draco alzó una ceja y lo retó a terminar la frase—. ¿Con quién vas a encontrarte?

Draco se soltó de su agarre y recogió el pantalón del piso para comenzar a ponérselo, ignorando a Potter.

—Con alguien, por supuesto.

—¿Vas a encontrarte con otro hombre? —preguntó Harry sin una pizca de tartamudeo en su voz esa vez, sin embargo Draco no lo escuchó acercarse, y él no se iba a girar a ver si aún seguía debajo del marco de la puerta del baño.

—De hecho —respondió abrochándose el botón y buscando su camisa con la mirada. La encontró casi debajo de la cama—; sí.

Esa vez sí que escuchó a Potter acercarse, atravesando la habitación a tres grandes zancadas y deteniéndose frente a él, con una mirada que le decía a Draco que debía de tener mucho cuidado si no quería ser maltratado de nuevo. Potter parecía que quería partir algo con muchas ganas, y, lamentablemente, lo que más cerca había de sus manos era el cuello de Draco.

Se deslizó un paso hacia atrás inadvertidamente.

—¿Te estás acostando con alguien más? —preguntó amenazante, Draco arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Y qué si lo hago, Harry? —dijo en tono ligero, pasándose la camisa por sobre la cabeza y acomodándosela. Agarró la varita con su otra mano sin perder por un segundo la posición en la que se encontraba Potter—, no es como si nosotros fuéramos algo, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —gruñó Harry atrayendo su varita sin encantamiento, Draco se lamió los labios. Sabía que Potter no lo iba a lastimar, era demasiado Gryffindor para eso, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, después de todo; esa varita casi lo mató en sexto curso.

—¿Qué somos, Potter? —preguntó molesto también—¿Somos novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Qué somos? No me puedes exigir nada, ni siquiera crees ser realmente un homosexual, sólo piensas que es una etapa más que cualquier persona debe superar y que a ti te tocó, pero estoy seguro de que crees que luego de follar hasta que te canses conmigo, vas a buscar a una estúpida mujer que pueda parir tus estúpidos hijos.

—Malfoy —la voz de Potter era un completo siseo—, te dije aquella vez en el restaurante…

—Sí, la última vez que te vi fuera de esta habitación.

—… que no quería una relación pública —continuó Harry como si Draco nunca lo hubiese interrumpido—. Te dije que quería estar contigo, porque…

—Porque eres un cachondo y necesitas un culo que follar.

—¡Cállate! Estoy intentando decir algo —rugió Potter respirando entrecortadamente y despeinándose el cabello. Draco tragó saliva—. Te dije que no sólo quería follar contigo, sino también hablar. No hagas como si no lo hubieses escuchado.

—¿Pero hasta cuándo quieres eso, Potter? —preguntó Draco gruñendo ahora él también, queriendo largarse de allí y encerrarse en su habitación y no pensar en lo _inseguro_ que estaba sonando—. Te lo voy a responder: hasta que puedas tener la presencia de mente para joderte a una mujer.

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —gritó Harry—. Escúchame un puto momento, te estaba diciendo más temprano que quería salir…

—¡Como si no fuésemos nada! —terminó Draco—. No quiero escuchar tus excusas, Potter. Tengo que irme.

—¿Estás follando a alguien más? —Potter hablaba con un tono oscuro que envió escalofríos a la espina de Draco. No podía creer que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera en ese momento—. ¿A eso vas? ¿A buscarte un posible novio que te pueda dar lo que pides?

—¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! Tú y yo no somos _nada_. No te debo absolutamente nada, Potter.

—_Draco_…

Pero Draco no esperó a que terminara, porque simplemente no tenía ganas de escucharlo. No tenía ganas de que le dijera nada, ni que sus excusas lo convencieran de nuevo, ni querer quedarse allí como el secreto gay de Harry.

Quería a Harry por completo y no sólo un pedazo, quería salir y comer helado con él y besarlo públicamente. Ya no le importaba que hubiera decidido convencerlo lentamente aquella vez en el restaurante, convencerlo de salir con él y tener una relación, porque había tomado esa decisión cuando _no dolía…_

Y sabía que si se quedaba, sólo iba a joderse todo el triple, y ya no podría ni verlo porque ambos dirían cosas más estúpidas de las que dijeron y no tenía ganas de _aguantar nada de eso._

Levantó la varita y se Apareció fuera de la casa.

* * *

Draco no había mentido cuando le dijo a Harry que tenía una cita con un hombre esa tarde. La tenía, sólo que con un estilista.

Necesitaba un corte de cabello desde hacía un tiempo, ya que lo tenía más largo de lo que usualmente lo usaba y las puntas casi podían tocar sus hombros. Sabía que su estilista haría un buen trabajo, después de todo era el mejor… Había encontrado a Jean una vez mientras acompañaba a su madre al salón de belleza al que frecuentaba. El hombre era más femenino que la mayoría de las mujeres, y le había alabado su cabello con encanto, diciéndole cuánto quisiera él tener un cabello tan suave y de un color tan divino. Le había dicho que si quería un corte nuevo, él tenía unas buenas ideas en mente.

Draco había accedido y desde entonces era el único estilista que visitaba.

Lo malo era que tenía que pedir cita con tiempo, porque Jean siempre estaba ocupado, y a Draco le gustaba tener su hora con él sin apuros. Esa tarde era que habían quedado.

Draco no tenía la culpa de que hubiese sido la misma tarde en la que Potter había elegido comenzar a discutir con él. Sabía que tenían un gran malentendido, y estaba muy seguro de que Harry creía que no le había sido fiel— aún cuando nunca hablaron de poseer exclusividad—, cuando lo había sido, pero no podía obligarse a importarle en ese momento.

Estaba cabreado y harto. Necesitaba un tiempo solo. Necesitaba pensar en qué hacer con su vida, porque definitivamente no se la iba a pasar metido en el cuarto de Potter, aún cuando no sonaba tan mal en otro momento, follando como conejos. Y claro, necesitaba pensar en qué hacer con Harry.

Quería una relación con él, quería ser su novio. Definitivamente no quería que Potter despertara un día y decidiera que lo homosexual ya se le había ido y buscase una mujer para casarse y tener niños con horribles nombres.

Quería que Potter quisiese eso también de vuelta, quisiese quedarse con él.

Draco se preguntó ausentemente cuándo fue que acabó enamorándose de Harry.

* * *

Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos nerviosamente, desordenándoselos un poco… Luego— cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—, alejó la mano de su cabeza como si quemara, mirándola. No se había dado cuenta, no lo había pensado, en realidad, todos las cosas que se podían contagiar cuando pasabas tanto tiempo con alguien. Ese gesto de apartarse el cabello era de Harry, no suyo.

Apretó un poco la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, frente a la casa de Potter? Estaba de pie, frente a su puerta, ¿esperando qué? La última vez que había hablado con Harry fue cuando tuvieron aquella discusión, cuando Potter pensó que Draco se estaba acostando con otro en busca de algo que él no podía darle.

Los dos habían sido unos idiotas. Potter más que él, claro.

Harry le había mandado una lechuza al día siguiente, sin embargo, disculpándose y pidiéndole que regresara. Que tenía algo que _decirle_. Draco se había preguntado a dónde se suponía que debía regresar, ¿a su habitación de nuevo? ¿A estar encerrados de nuevo? Se había molestado aún más que el día anterior y había quemado el pergamino.

Luego se había arrepentido.

Respiró hondamente y apoyó la frente contra la madera. Quería a Potter, estaba enamorado de Potter —no podía creer lo _rebelde_ que se comportaba su corazón, enamorándose de alguien como él— y esas dos semanas sin verlo ni tocarlo no le gustaron nada. No había salido de Malfoy Manor casi, aunque sí había hablado con su madre y le había explicado todo y…

Y había extrañado a Harry.

Era _tan_ tonto lo que pensaba.

Inhaló aire hasta llenarse los pulmones y lo exhaló luego, lentamente, pensando.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry. Necesitaba darle un ultimátum… Si es que Potter aún quería estar con él —y si aceptaba su propuesta, porque si no que se jodiera—, pero al menos lo sabría de una vez por todas y no se quedaría con la duda _toda la noche sin poder dormir_. Quería decirle que se decidiera, que estaba harto de no salir con él, de no tener citas con él. No le interesaba la comunidad mágica, pero no permitiría que las inseguridades de Harry, de su miedo con la gente o de su figura pública arruinaran su relación.

Si a Potter le gustaba estar con él, iba a tener que comenzar a comportarse como el héroe que se suponía que era y no como un idiota que sólo sabía esconderse.

Tocó la puerta antes de perder el valor y esperó a que le abrieran.

Draco pudo haberse aparecido directamente en la habitación de Harry —éste había bajado las protecciones de su cuarto para Draco hace tiempo—, pero eso sólo los llevaría al sexo y a volver a lo mismo. Sabía que si se encontraban en ese cuarto nuevamente, solos, no iba a poder recordar qué había ido a decirle. No, si quería que Potter supiera lo serio que estaba, haría que la comadreja lo viera.

Por suerte, fue Weasley quien abrió la puerta y Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír un poco.

Luego se mordió más fuerte, porque la expresión en el rostro de la comadreja era algo que nunca —_nunca_ — iba a olvidar. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Weasley —dijo de buen humor, sus labios extendiéndose aún más cuando Ron entrecerró los ojos—, ¿no me invitas a pasar?

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? —el tono que puso en su apellido le dijo que el desagrado que sentía hacia él continuaba a toda máquina.

—Bueno, Ronald —dijo pestañeando inocentemente, casi riéndose cuando la comadreja se puso tan roja de furia como su cabello—, decidí pasar a visitarte. Hace tanto tiempo que no hablo contigo, o te he insultado, que creo que en nuestro caso son sinónimos.

—¿Vienes a ver a Harry? —preguntó bruscamente, cerrando un poco la puerta. Draco se asomó por sobre el hombro de Weasley. Al menos ahora sabía que Potter se encontraba en su casa. _Qué raro_, pensó irónico.

—De hecho —dijo con más seriedad, preguntándose si la comadreja le cerraría la puerta en la cara. Bueno, siempre podía gritar—; sí. No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero por el valor de la educación, que nunca has tenido, ¿le avisarías que estoy aquí?

—¿Y qué quieres de él? ¿Llevarlo por el camino de la perdición? ¿Usarlo?

Draco arqueó una ceja, odiando el dramatismo. No obstante, ahora sabía que Potter no les había dicho a sus amigos sobre su sexualidad, aunque dudaba que alguien tan obtuso como Weasley lo entendiera aún si se lo deletreaba, seguro siempre pensaría que Draco era quien lo había convertido en homosexual con una poción o un hechizo.

—Por supuesto que pienso usarlo —comentó entrecerrando los ojos, ahora nada divertido con la muestra de triunfo que mostró Weasley—, pienso usarlo como un juguete sexual, ya viste una prueba de ello el otro día, y eso que fue sólo el comienzo de los preliminares.

La cara de la comadreja se puso tan roja que Draco pensó que le iba a dar algo —Draco deseó que fuera un derrame cerebral, no que tuviera mucho cerebro, pero todo fuera para no escucharlo— y abrió la boca indignado…

Sin embargo, una mano apareció detrás de él y le apretó el hombro, y Draco vio a Harry de pie a su espalda, mirando a Draco con deseo, anhelo, molestia y algo de aprensión.

—Está bien, Ron —dijo Harry abriendo por completo la puerta—, yo me encargo de Draco.

—¿_Draco_? —la indignación de Weasley no parecía alcanzar límites— ¿Ahora lo llamas _Draco_? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí, Harry?

—Luego te explico —Harry no siquiera lo miró, y Draco pensó que acababa de decir una mentira, porque era realmente obvio que Potter no le iba a explicar nada.

—Lo qué sea —dijo la comadreja alejándose a grandes zancadas, casi echando humo por las orejas.

Draco sonrió malditamente, viéndolo alejarse y luego desvió su mirada de nuevo a Harry, quien seguía bajo el marco, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano. Estaba descalzo y se veía muy atractivo y Draco quería golpearse contra algo por las ganas que tenía de saltarle encima.

—No pensé que volverías —dijo Harry suavemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Nunca respondiste mi carta.

Draco se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a disculparse, no tenía por qué hacerlo después de todo. Había estado cabreado en su momento, y necesitó de dos semanas para enfriarse y poder encararlo de nuevo.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? —preguntó en vez de responderle, moviendo un poco la pierna incómodamente y mirando un punto indefinido sobre el hombro de Harry. Escuchó cómo Potter suspiraba hondamente y sintió su mano agarrándole el brazo para tirar de él.

Entró un poco a trompicones a la casa y se soltó, comenzando a quitarse la capa para dejarla sobre un perchero. El lugar estaba bastante cálido. Se dedicó a ver bien dónde se encontraba, era increíble con las decenas de veces que había estado allí, cómo era que nunca había visto algo más que las cuatro paredes del cuarto de Harry.

Aunque, siendo sincero, no era una casa muy bonita. La mueblería no combinaba y no había nada de estilo con la armonía de los colores.

—¿Quieres ir… —Potter se cortó con incomodidad, pasándose una mano por las hebras negras y Draco reprimió el impulso de besarlo, en cambio le dio la espalda—… a la habitación?

—No —respondió agarrotadamente, humedeciéndose los labios y mirándolo de reojo—, pero podríamos ir a la cocina y así invitarme algo de beber.

—Sí, claro —concedió Harry, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo y Draco lo siguió de cerca.

Bueno, era más incómodo de lo que se había imaginado, y se volvió más incómodo una vez estuvo sentado en la mesa, con Potter frente a él y ambos haciendo cualquier intento para no verse el uno al otro.

Era francamente estúpido, y Draco vio el vaso de agua frente a él con molestia. Se suponía que había ido a ese lugar con una misión, era un hombre con labor. Sin embargo estaba allí, sentado, mirando hacia todos lados menos a Harry y queriendo al mismo tiempo saltarle encima y besarlo. Era extraño estar tanto tiempo en una habitación con él sin sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

—No me acosté con nadie más —dijo de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. _Bien, no salió tan fluidamente como me había imaginado_, pensó con enojo—, esa cita no era para encontrarme con un hombre y follar con él, ni siquiera era para _comer_ con él.

Miró a Potter con intensidad.

—No puedo decirte que nunca creí que desconfiarías de mí de esa manera, más cuando no te saqué de tu error, pero no me voy a disculpar por lo que hice.

Harry asintió forzadamente, y se lamió los labios, acomodándose en la silla.

—Entiendo que quieras buscar… alguien que puede darte una relación normal —dijo con dificultad.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Escucha, Potter —dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir, pero más bien salió como un siseo—, y más te vale que escuches bien porque no lo voy a repetir; tú puedes darme una relación normal, una relación _gay_ normal —le dio bastante énfasis a la palabra gay—, pero tienes _tanto_ miedo de decirle a tus amigos, joder, tienes miedo de admitírtelo hasta a ti mismo, que te gustan más los hombres que las mujeres que sólo quieres mantenerte encerrado conmigo en tú estúpida habitación, a la cual odio, sin ver a nadie más.

›› Yo no soportaré eso. Y eso no quiere decir que vas a ir por todo el Callejón Diagon saltando y gritándole a todo el mundo que estás en una relación conmigo, significa que podrás decírselos a tus amigos y yo podré decírselos a los míos y podremos salir a comer un puto helado si nos da la gana, o si me da la gana, que viene a hacer lo mismo. No me importa que no creas en el _Profeta_, no me importa que no quieras que todo el mundo se entere que follamos. Si quieres tener algo conmigo entonces eso es lo menos que debería preocuparte.

Potter se lamió los labios y desvió la mirada, pero luego la regresó a los ojos de Draco con bastante resolución. Draco se preguntó si la decisión que veía brillando en sus ojos ya la había tomado desde antes, o si era nueva.

—Draco —dijo Harry jugando con el vaso frente a él, bajando la mirada—, por sorprendente que te parezca; las semanas que estuviste lejos me hicieron darme cuenta que, efectivamente, nunca podría desear sexualmente a una mujer. Sí, tenías razón desde siempre; soy gay, y no, sé que no es una tonta etapa que tengo que superar o que voy a salir corriendo a buscar una mujer para que tenga uno de mis niños en cuanto me canse de ti, si es que eso alguna vez ocurre.

Harry levantó la vista de nuevo y a Draco se le trancó el aire en los pulmones, por la intensidad de sus ojos verdes y por la última frase que había murmurado. Debía admitir que eran los ojos más asombrosos que había visto.

—Desde que acabó la guerra he estado paranoico —dijo tragando visiblemente—, paranoico sobre las personas que siguen acercándoseme y pidiéndome cosas, o que me siguen y acosan diciendo que me aman. O los que me echan la culpa por no haber derrotado a Voldemort más pronto y así evitar que matasen a sus seres queridos —en ese punto, Harry palideció —. De hecho, Hermione dice que la palabra 'paranoia' es un subestimado, y más bien es una obsesión. Es difícil que no lo sea cuando encuentras a Rita Skeeter en la bañera tomándole fotos a tu polla.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío cuando imaginó _esa_ escena.

—Por eso mismo, sé que aún no estoy listo para salir al Callejón Diagon y tomarte de la mano. Si lo hiciésemos, te rechazaría y terminaría ocasionando otra discusión. No tiene nada que ver con que seas hombre, si fueses una mujer pasaría lo mismo. Sí, que fueras ciertamente un hombre complicó más todo, pero me gustas, y como te dije hace dos meses, no me gustas sólo por el sexo, aunque éste sea fenomenal. Quiero estar contigo, y no entiendo por qué te empeñas en olvidarlo.

Draco bufó.

—No sé, Harry, ¿tal vez porque el único lugar en donde nos hemos encontrado desde aquella vez en el restaurante ha sido en tu habitación?

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que no es un poco desconcertante caminar un día por la calle y de repente, al día siguiente, despertarme con un hombre, que además fue mi enemigo en el colegio. Creo que cualquiera intentaría negarlo.

—¿Así que no es solamente por los periodistas?

—No, no es solo por ellos —Harry frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso con fuerza. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Draco, sin embargo—. No es que haya tenido algo contra los homosexuales antes, difícil cuando, subconscientemente, siempre me he sentido atraído hacia los hombres. Pero la guerra había acabado hacía poco, y podía comenzar a vivir tomando mis propias decisiones y—

Harry se detuvo allí, quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos en su camiseta muggle, aunque Draco no creía que estuviesen sucios.

—…Y —lo instó a seguir y Harry se colocó de nuevo los anteojos, viéndose incómodo.

—Toda mi vida pensé que me iba a casar cuando todo terminara, cuando Voldemort estuviera muerto por fin. Pensé que iba a tener una vida normal, una familia. Estar con Ginny y tener un montón de niños pelirrojos… Fue bastante sorpresivo, y no de una buena manera, todo esto de mi sexualidad. No quería aceptarlo, por obvias razones.

—No querías renunciar a tu sueño —Draco terminó por él, sintiéndose ahora incómodo él y Harry asintió.

—Cuando apareciste tú… Ya tenía mis dudas, ya me había acostado con algunos hombres, pero no quería aceptar que tal vez eso significaba tener que darme cuenta que lo de Ginny y yo nunca iba a funcionar, que no iba a tener niños pelirrojos que cuidar, la pequeña familia que siempre soñé.

—Existen adopciones —murmuró Draco reprimiendo unos inexplicables celos cuando Harry había dicho de los hombres con quienes se había acostado.

—Lo sé, pero desde pequeño siempre pensé que eso era lo que iba a tener cuando grande —explicó Harry carraspeando un poco—. Luego me encontré contigo, con tus sexys tatuajes y perforaciones, y en vez de complicarse todo, se hizo mucho más sencillo. Quería estar contigo, ¿qué importaba que fueras un hombre? Aún así, no quería admitirme que no se trataba de un período homosexual de mi parte, sino que francamente soy gay.

—Al fin te das cuenta —dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo un poco la mano sobre la mesa y rozando los dedos cálidos de Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y cubrió su mano con la propia, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Sí, me tomó algo de tiempo, pero tengo un Slytherin que me convenció, supongo —dijo, poniéndose serio—. Pero es cierto lo que digo, Draco. Quiero estar contigo, quiero intentarlo.

Draco lo estudió por un momento, observando su rostro, su expresión, la forma en la que su mano estaba encerrando la suya. Sintiendo su mirada, su calidez, su seriedad… su honestidad.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, Harry no había dicho nada de que la relación saliera a la luz o algo. Pero lo había escuchado, no le había dicho nada por aparecer en su casa y definitivamente quería intentarlo. Además, ni siquiera lo había fastidiado por lo que le había dicho a Weasley.

Suspiró suavemente, soltándose y levantándose, ignorando la mueca de Harry y acercándose a él.

Sin decir nada más, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, suavemente, intensamente, saboreando sus labios y el sonido que hizo Harry cuando sus bocas se encontraron, permitiéndole aferrarle la nuca para profundizar el beso y acariciar su lengua. Draco no creía que podría llegar un día en que se cansara de besarlo, era imposible. Harry besaba demasiado bien.

Claro, debía felicitarse a sí mismo por eso, porque después de todo él había sido quien le había enseñado.

Suspiró en el beso, inclinándose más y acariciando los cabellos suaves de Harry cuando fueron interrumpidos —muy rudamente y _de nuevo_ —por la comadreja.

—¡¿_Harry_?! Por favor, dime que el hurón te maldijo y por eso es que se están besando —la voz de Weasley penetró la cálida niebla en la que la mente de Draco estaba inundada, disolviéndola.

—Ron —dijo Harry separando sus labios de los de Draco, rompiendo el beso y girándose a mirar a la comadreja—. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—No _hablamos_, _tú_ hablaste.

Draco rodó los ojos y miró a Weasley con desagrado, envolviendo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y sentándose sobre su regazo. La expresión del rostro que puso la comadreja— que estaba entre las nauseas y el odio— le hizo decidir a Draco que iba a hacer eso más seguido frente a él si esa era la cara que iba a poner. Después de todo no podría negarse algo de diversión a su costa. Sonrió con malicia.

Harry le apretó un poco la cintura, con una mirada que decía que sabía muy bien lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero la sonrisa de Draco sólo se extendió más.

—¿Qué ocurre, comadreja? —dijo arrastrando las palabras con fingido tedio—, si sigues interrumpiéndonos en los momentos interesantes voy a comenzar a pensar que eres un voyeur del armario.

Harry levantó a Draco de sobre su regazo, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y agarrándolo de la mano para comenzar a tirarlo hacia la salida de la cocina con velocidad. Draco se lo permitió con elegancia.

—Nos vemos, Ron —dijo Harry sin girarse, por lo que no pudo ver el rojo fuego que tenía el rostro de Weasley, Draco comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, pensando en cuántas veces podría la comadreja sonrojarse de una forma tan intensa en tan poco tiempo.

—¡No te preocupes, Weasley! —dijo entre risas intentando verlo por el resquicio de la puerta—, ¡prometo no decirle a nadie tu secreto!

* * *

Draco aún se reía cuando entraron en la habitación de Harry; era imposible que no lo hiciera, molestar a la comadreja era demasiado divertido como para no aprovecharlo. Aunque, si era honesto, Draco se había imaginado que Harry lo reprendería en cuanto estuviesen en el cuarto. Había estado seguro de que le diría cómo no podría seguir llamando 'comadreja' a la comadreja, o cómo —si querían hacer que esa relación funcionase— tendría que comenzar a tratar bien a sus amigos.

Y luego Draco se indignaría y le sentenciaría que ni por todo el oro de Gringotts él comenzaría a tratar bien a un Weasley, que eso iba más allá de su fuerza de voluntad, pero que podría hacer un intento con la sangresucia. Después de eso Harry se molestaría aún más por llamar a Granger de esa manera, y Draco se marcharía sin querer volver a verlo… de nuevo.

Por suerte, su Harry de ahora era alguien mucho más listo que el Harry que salió de Hogwarts hacía unos meses, porque no comenzó la discusión. En cambio, en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta a su espalda, atacó a Draco, besándolo como si intentara tragarse sus amígdalas.

A Draco no le importaba, podía quedárselas si eso quería. Ser besado de esa manera recompensaba por mucho unas amígdalas que no eran necesarias.

Apretando la cintura de Harry y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior, saboreándolo, comenzó a caminar hasta la cama, empujando a Potter con él. Harry estaba bastante entretenido jugando con su cabello y el ángulo de su cabeza como para moverse, y Draco quería tener sexo de reconciliación en una cama. Llevaba dos semanas sin follar con alguien, era lo menos que se merecía, una muy buena follada.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el colchón, se lamió los labios, separándose un poco de Harry para empezar a soltarle el cinturón de los jeans. Harry comenzó a dejar besos mariposas por todo su rostro, lo que lo estaba desconcentrando un poco, pero intentó seguir con su faena aún así.

—Te extrañé —susurró Harry comenzando a lamer su cuello, deshaciéndose de su propia camiseta y lanzándola lejos—. Extrañé tus labios —dijo besándolo de nuevo, comenzando a quitarle la de Draco—, extrañé tu piel —le acarició el pecho desnudo—, tu arete en el pezón —jaló dicho arete, ganándose un gemido por parte de Draco—. Extrañé tu voz…

Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, y a Draco se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil respirar o pensar. Apretó a Harry contra sí, sintiendo su figura y su calor y su olor que era completamente de Harry. Cuando Potter lo empujó en la cama, se dejó caer con gracia y empezó a quitarse los pantalones con velocidad, viendo a Harry hacer lo mismo.

Harry se detuvo, desnudo frente a él, mirándolo con tanto deseo y los ojos tan dilatados que a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío. Potter no era hermoso como un modelo podría serlo, no era una belleza clásica, pero tenía algo— un resplandor — en sus expresiones, en el brillo de sus ojos, en la forma de moverse… Que era sobrecogedor, que lograba que todos los vellitos del cuerpo de Draco se levantaran, que estuviera duro en menos de un minuto. Lograba quitarle la respiración, y quería besarlo y besarlo, y estar con él.

Le daban ganas de poseerlo y de ser poseído… Y aún cuando ese pensamiento era un poco aterrador, era como montar en una escoba también, maravilloso.

—Extrañé que casi nunca uses ropa interior —admitió Harry con la voz ronca por el deseo, sentándosele encima y comenzando a besarlo.

Draco se preguntó si Harry sentía lo mismo por él, si podía saborear cosas diferentes en sus labios a las que saboreaba cuando besaba a cualquier otro hombre. Suponía que sí, porque quería estar con él, porque por él abrió los ojos, que quería tener cerrados para siempre y tener una mentira de vida.

Abrió la boca bajo el asalto de Harry, acariciándole la espalda, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y relajarse bajo sus manos.

Harry recorrió con sus labios los hombros de Draco, su cuello, su quijada. Cuando llegó a sus labios Draco lo besó con la desesperación de un hombre que llevaba dos semanas sin follar y con la desesperación de un hombre que está enamorado.

—Vamos, vamos, Harry —dijo roncamente, lamiendo los labios de Potter—. Fóllame ya, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry se acostó por completo sobre él, alineándose de tal modo que sus erecciones se frotaron perfectamente. Todo el aire se escapó de los pulmones de Draco, quien aferró la espalda de Harry con más fuerza, comenzando a moverse debajo de él para sentir más roce, más contacto. Harry le siguió de inmediato, besándolo al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas.

Draco gimió y le agarró el trasero a Harry con una mano, apretándoselo con fuerza y pegándolo más contra sí, suspirando temblorosamente y sintiendo la resonancia del gemido de Harry en su pecho.

Harry lo besó de nuevo, pero se separó y lo vio con bastante seriedad. Draco, realmente, no tenía tiempo para eso, quería ser jodido y ya, así que abrió la boca para decirle eso mismo, que comenzara con la follada, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—De hecho —dijo sonriéndole un poco, apartándole el cabello del rostro con una mano temblorosa—, quiero que esta vez sea al revés —susurró con gravedad—, quiero que tú seas quien me folle a mí.

Draco parpadeó. Y parpadeó de nuevo.

Harry lo miraba seriamente, así que debía estar seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le decía que aún así estaba un poco nervioso, lo que no le sorprendía. Tragó fuertemente.

No podía negar que llevaba algo de tiempo teniendo ganas de follar a Harry. Pensar que sería el primero en entrar en él sólo aumentaba más su deseo y casi lo dejaba sin respiración. Las últimas semanas que había tenido con él, había jugado con sus dedos y el culo de Harry, una vez le había permitido usar la lengua, pero Draco había sabido, teniendo a Harry debajo de su cuerpo, que aún no estaba listo, que aún no podía tener la polla de Draco dentro de él.

Y escucharle decir que ya estaba dispuesto, que quería… y después de la conversación que ambos habían mantenido en la cocina… Harry, a su manera, le estaba diciendo que era serio, que estaba preparado, que quería de verdad tener una relación con él, y que ya no se sentiría mal por estar con un hombre, o por no desear una mujer.

A veces las acciones eran mejores que las palabras, así que en vez de decirle todo eso a Harry, decidió besarlo, como nunca había besado a nadie, intentando expresar todo con sus labios.

Suavemente, los giró a ambos hasta quedar él sobre Harry. No le iba a preguntar si estaba seguro, si Harry le había dicho que sí era porque lo estaba, y confiaba en él. Además, estaba tan duro que realmente no quería perder más tiempo.

Comenzó a besar el pecho de Harry, bajando hasta sus pezones y lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos un poco. Harry no los tenía tan sensibles como Draco, pero eso estaba bien, Harry tenía otras zonas erógenas mucho más interesantes. Como el hueco de la cadera, o el lugar justo debajo de su oreja y a un lado de su nuca que lo volvía loco.

Abriendo la boca, dejó un trazo de calientes besos hasta su erección, separando un poco las piernas de Harry para entrar entre ellas y lamer el glande. Harry prácticamente se hacía arcilla entre sus dedos cuando Draco le hacía mamadas, era magnifico tener tanto poder sobre alguien, aún cuando sólo lo utilizara para dar placer.

Lamió la extensión de su polla, distrayéndolo mientras se untaba algo de lubricante en los dedos —el tubo de aceite se encontraba siempre entre las almohadas— y comenzaba a calentarlos con el calor de sus manos. Tendría que ser cuidadoso y relajar a Harry, aún cuando ya habían hecho eso antes.

Soplando un poco la cabeza del miembro de Harry, Draco comenzó a rozar su entrada, metiendo un dedo suavemente y volviéndolo a sacar, rotándolo de vez en cuando hasta que hubo suficiente espacio para meter otro. Mientras lo estrechaba, lamía la polla de Harry, metiéndosela en la boca a veces y succionando un poco. Besó sus testículos mientras lo penetraba con tres dedos, sintiendo el calor de las paredes internas de su cuerpo.

—Relájate —susurró, besando la cadera de Harry, escuchando su gemido y viendo cómo asentía con la cabeza con rapidez.

Prácticamente estaba usando todo su auto-control para poder hacer ese trabajo, porque lo único que quería era abrir aún más las piernas de Harry y follarlo hasta partirlo en dos, y era jodidamente difícil no caer en la tentación. Suponía que estar enamorado también significaba tener mucha paciencia.

Harry gemía bajo él, y movía las caderas penetrándose más en sus dedos, y esa visión era tan excitante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para no correrse. Harry era sexy, tanto sobre él como bajo él.

Suavemente sacó los dedos dentro de su culo y se incorporó, besando una última vez la erección de Harry. Se enderezó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se lubricaba la polla y así hacer más fácil la entrada en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Harry estaban imposiblemente dilatados, y sólo un pequeño arco verde brillaba a su alrededor. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y el sudor escurría por su frente. Draco se inclinó un poco y lo besó, cerrando los ojos.

—Aquí voy —dijo suevamente, besándolo de nuevo.

—Apúrate —susurró Harry contra sus labios, encerrando las caderas de Draco con sus piernas y apretándolo contra sí, Draco tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de él.

Abrió los ojos. Harry lo observaba con tanta confianza y sentimiento que un pequeño nudo en su garganta se formó. Se lamió los labios, intentando con su mirada tranquilizar lo más que podía a Harry —aún cuando él mismo estaba tan nervioso, aún sin estar muy seguro del por qué, que temblaba —, y comenzó a penetrarlo.

Soltó un jadeo, seguido por un gemido, cuando el calor y la estrechez envolvieron su polla. Harry era perfecto, cálido, apretado y jodidamente delicioso. Suspiró temblorosamente, intentando aplacar las ganas de entrar en él por completo y embestir con fuerza, tratando de controlándose para hacerlo con delicadeza y no lastimarlo. _Joderjoderjoder_. Estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una voz algo estrangulada, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, que se habían cerrado solos, y ver a Harry.

Harry no parecía sentirse adolorido, más bien se estremecía cada vez que entraba un poco más y jadeaba quedamente cuando Draco embestía un poco más fuerte. Cuando Harry le apretó los muslos, marcando la piel con sus dedos, Draco ganó algo más de valor y entró por completo en él, quedándose quieto de inmediato para aguantar el deseo de comenzar a moverse como todo su cuerpo y mente le pedía.

—Estoy bien —jadeó Harry, sonriéndole, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura por eso. Aún cuando era Harry quien estaba abajo, sentía la necesidad de confortarlo.

Draco asintió e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Luego comenzó a moverse suavemente, prestándole atención a la forma en la que a veces Harry hacía una mueca de dolor, cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas para encontrar la próstata de Harry y así hacerle entender porqué le gustaba tanto ser el pasivo.

Cuando Harry gimió y abrió los ojos como platos, supo que lo había encontrado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Harry jadeante, gimiendo luego cuando Draco repitió el movimiento.

—Eso, Harry —dijo Draco sin respiración, embistiendo con más fuerza ahora—… se llama… tu próstata —terminó con un gemido, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo a Harry comenzar a mover las caderas contra él.

—¡Vuelve a hacerlo! —ordenó Harry apretándolo hacia su cuerpo, envolviendo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y embistiéndose contra él.

Draco se relajó al saber que ya no sentía dolor, comenzando a penetrarlo como había querido desde el principio, más fuerte y profundamente, los gemidos de Harry sólo conseguían excitarlo aún más, y era condenadamente difícil intentar atrasar el orgasmo. Cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó por sus cuerpos y comenzó a masturbarse, Draco embistió con más fuerza una y otra vez, gimiendo su nombre y jadeando y temblando y sintiendo demasiado.

Sabía que su runa había aparecido, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía sexo con Harry.

Harry se estremeció por completo, apretando sus músculos internos mientras se corría y llevando a Draco al orgasmo, corriéndose y corriéndose y demasiado sobrecogido con todo, por la estrechez, por el calor, por las emociones que sentía… cayendo sobre Harry sin ningunas fuerzas para moverse. Estaba completamente drenado, y sólo quería quedarse allí, siendo abrazado por Harry.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, besando el hombro debajo de su mejilla.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con la voz ronca, y Harry levantó su rostro de sobre su pecho, sonriéndole como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—Creo que esto es suficiente prueba —dijo apartándole el largo flequillo del rostro, rozando la nariz contra su mejilla—; soy completamente homosexual y es jodidamente fantástico.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, saliendo del cuerpo de Harry, pero sin apartarse de encima.

—Me alegro que lo hayas entendido por fin, Potter. Sabía que en algún lado en esa cabeza tuya habría algo de sentido común.

Harry sólo sonrió y lo arrimó a un lado, sentándose sobre él con una mirada libidinosa.

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte todo el sentido común que poseo, Draco.

* * *

—Nunca me dijiste que significaba esa runa —la voz de Harry resonó en su pecho unas horas después, y Draco sintió las vibraciones bajo su oreja.

Aún podía escuchar el thump-_thump _del corazón de Harry, aunque éste no fuese tan frenético como lo había sido hacía unos minutos.

—Por supuesto que te lo dije —respondió Draco luego de un rato, cuando Harry pellizcó uno de sus costados con suavidad—. La primera vez que follamos, cuando estaba casi dormido.

—Creí que no lo recordarías —murmuró Harry acariciando su nariz con el cabello de Draco—, con razón deseabas tanto borrarme la memoria. Pero eso no era a lo que me refería.

Draco abrió un ojo y lo fulminó. Estaba cómodo en ese momento, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, las cálidas sábanas hasta su cintura, sintiendo aún el orgasmo que había tenido hacia poco recorrer su cuerpo.

Habían vuelto a follar esa tarde, luego de la primera vez como pasivo de Harry, en la ducha, mientras habían intentado darse un baño. Luego de eso le había quitado un bóxer a Potter que había encontrado en una de sus gavetas —al lado de unos con snitches y medias sin combinar— y se lo había puesto, lanzándose sobre Harry, quien estaba en la cama, casi noqueado por el ejercicio. Tenía sueño y no quería hablar. Cerró el ojo de nuevo.

—No importa cuán mal me mires, voy a seguir preguntando —dijo Harry apartándole un poco el flequillo del rostro. Draco suspiró y se echó a un lado, mirando las estrellan en el techo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes lo que significa —replicó con fastidio.

Harry se apoyó sobre su codo, mirándolo, y Draco frunció el ceño cuando sintió su mano libre acariciando donde había desaparecido el tatuaje.

—Literalmente sé lo que significa —le corrigió Harry—. Lo que quiero saber es qué significa para ti, por qué decidiste tatuártelo.

Draco no respondió por un largo rato, pero luego se rindió y miró de nuevo a Harry. Sus ojos verdes seguían mirándolo intensamente.

—Desde mis dieciséis años —comenzó incómodamente—, me he sentido desesperado. No podía hacer nada, ni decir nada, ni dejar de sentirme así. Era el tipo de estrés que acaba contigo, tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer y en el proceso salvar a mis padres —sus ojos vagaban por las facciones de Harry por cada palabra que decía—. A veces sólo tenía deseos de esconderme bajo mi cobija y esperar que, cuando me levantara de nuevo, todo estuviera solucionado.

›› En esos momento, cuando ya no podía avanzar más porque la angustia era demasiado intensa, me decía a mí mismo que no podía darme por vencido. Así que, cuando mis sentimientos o emociones son muy intensas, el encantamiento se activa —susurró tomando la mano de Harry, que aún se encontraba sobre su pecho, entre las suya—. No reconoce cuáles son las sensaciones, sólo se activa cuando son muy fuertes. ¿Quieres saber por qué me tatué una runa con esas características? Porque no quiero olvidar decirme 'No te rindas' cuando me sienta de nuevo desesperado.

Una gran parte de Draco esperaba que Harry comenzara a querer a hablar sobre sentimientos luego de esa confesión, la otra parte sólo quería esconderse bajo las sábanas. Por lo que se sorprendió bastante —una sorpresa del buen tipo—, cuando una lengua extra se encontró en su boca y unos labios cálidos se cerraron sobre los suyos.

Draco devolvió el beso, cerrando los ojos y pensando que tal vez, ese momento, estaba marcando una nueva etapa en su vida. Una etapa donde no estaba solo y donde no olvidaba lo que ser rebelde significaba. Una etapa donde estaba enamorado y tenía novio y sexo por montón.

También pensaba que no estaba tan mal amar a Harry Potter.

FIN.

* * *

Comentarios? :D


End file.
